


The Feeling is Mutual

by RosedustQueen



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fanon, Gen, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, One-sided pining, Only One Bed, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Work In Progress, eventual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosedustQueen/pseuds/RosedustQueen
Summary: She's red and he's green.She's got powers, he's got alien tech.He's a hero. She's got questionable morals.She can't stand him. The feeling is mutual.But what happens when circumstances force these two rivals together?Will they learn to respect one another and eventually become friends? Or will they tear each other apart rather than accept their shared future?
Relationships: Ben Tennyson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Feeling is Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second fanfic so far! Actually takes place in OV for once! OC ship fic, hope you dont mind! Enemies to lovers mutual pining one bed (in a later chapter) slow burn WOOT WOOT. Kudos and comments appreciated! Enjoy the fic!

Her name is Celena. She has long and messy brown waves, smooth brown sugar skin, and lovely amber-colored eyes. Her favorite color is red, which she wears as often as possible. She's crazy smart, confident, and good-hearted.

She's also a huge jerk who hates Ben with a passion. The feeling is mutual, he can assure her. From the moment she arrived in her fancy space shuttle and announced herself to everyone as if she were some princess here to take his place as protector of the planet.

Now, Ben has matured a lot since he was ten years old. He knows being a hero isn't a game, and there are countless people who depend on him. He's not feeling threatened, that's a total non-issue. Ben understands and is truly humble about this duty, even if he tends to hide it behind a mask of arrogance.

Funnily enough though, that's just the word he'd use to describe Celena. Arrogance. According to her, one day when she was young, her planet experienced some weird cosmic event and from it she acquired strange powers, which Ben supposed explained the sparkling red aura that could be seen surrounding her.

She immediately began imposing herself as the new hero in town, getting to work on hunting down well-known enemies of Ben's and "giving them a taste of justice", as she put it.

Ben had tried to be nice that first day, even if the girl's arrival was a bit over the top, but soon she was overstepping. Ben tried to explain to this Celena girl that the defender of Earth position was already taken, but she just brushed him off.

"What's the big deal? I think this planet is big enough for the two heroes." She scoffed, walking away before Ben could think up a retort.

Ben was naturally annoyed by this, but decided not to pursue her, instead heading down to Plumber HQ where he was now, his mind going over that day as he couldn't seem to let it go. Just who did that girl think she was?

Having powers didn't automatically qualify her to be a hero. Yet here she was, saving lives like it was no big deal, building bridges, fixing dams, casually fraternizing with his partner...Hold the phone.

Ben returned from his venture into (mind)space to confirm that this new girl was in fact here in Plumber HQ chatting it up with Rook. Ben expected Rook to politely decline her advances, but to his shock he was very cheerful, cordially welcoming her to Earth and beginning to ask her lots of questions, which she began to answer as best she could. He looked starstruck, like he was meeting a celebrity or something. 

Ben got up from his seat and interrupted them, extending his arms to separate the two. "Woah, woah, woah, what's going on?" He turned to look at his wannabe replacement. " _What_ are you doing here? Better question, _how did you get in_ here??" Ben asked, completely bewildered.

Celena glared at him. "Uh, I _work here_ ." Ben paused, then laughed. "Ha! I see, it's a joke, and you're actually _not_ working here. Okay, I'll give you that one, that was funny. But you seriously can't just sneak into Plumber HQ, so how about I escort you back and let you off the hook, and we part ways as unlikely friends since it's kind of _impossible_ to _sneak into Plumber HQ_ and I admit I'm kind of impressed."

"No." She stated. " _I work here._ " Each word came out like a consecutive punch to Ben's face as she pulled out her Plumber badge and displayed it in full view. Ben quickly recovered, hardly giving it a glance.

"Oh please, like that's even real. Who'd you pay to make this for you? I'll arrest the both of you for counterfeiting and impersonating a galactic officer. Since y'know, I'm a _real_ Plumber. Who's your commanding officer, hmm? Where's your physical training?" 

"Right _here!_ " She shouted and pummeled Ben with a roundhouse kick to the face, a standard move for advanced-level plumbers that was difficult to master. Ben was on the ground in seconds. Adding insult to injury, Celena stood over Ben with a smugly sweet smile.

"Oh, and my commanding officer? Is Magister Tennyson. He took one look at my skills and instantly took me on as his apprentice. I was promoted to Deputized Agent on the spot. I'll probably be Alpha Squad before the week is over. That red suit is going to look _fantastic_ on me."

She paused, falsely pretending to realize something. "Wait a minute. Ben Tennyson. _Magister_ Tennsyon. Why-" She let out a faint gasp. "That's _your grandfather_ , isn't he? _Wow_! Small world after all!" She gushed mockingly, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well I best be going, your partner here was just about to give me a tour of the facilities, isn't that right, Rook?"

She stood up straight, turning to face the Revonnahgander. Rook, who had been watching this exchange passively, perked up. "Oh yes, let me show you around. Ben, I would recommend 'putting some ice' on that injury of yours." He advised.

The hero didn't get up from his spot. "Get out of here, Rook." He sneered dryly. And Rook went on with the tour.

Ben remained on the floor in pain and humiliated, his nose surely broken and currently bleeding. As he lay there, practically seething with rage, Ben swore he was gonna get back at that tryhard wannabe hero if it was the last thing he did. The prolongment of his dignity relied on it.

And so began a bitter(sweet) rivalry, one that would some day end in a way neither Ben nor Celena could ever predict...

To Be Continued...!


End file.
